Hangsang
항상 (Hangsang) feat Supreme Boi es la quinta canción del mixtape de J-Hope: Hope World y la primera canción en presentar a Supreme Boi en una colaboración. Guía *J-Hope *Supreme Boi Letra Romanización=hangsang With my dawg, right hangsang With my thug, right hangsang With my dawg, right Smash on the street Smash on the street When I’m cruisin’ down damn airport nae chingudeulgwa bihaenggi tago Everyday i’m so turnt up with my boys Everyday i’m so turnt up with my dawg hangsang With my dawg, right hangsang With my thug, right hangsang With my dawg, right Smash on the street Smash on the street urin haengbokhae yojeume nugun tte beoryeo gujji taep nugun Kaws Toy myeoccbaek gae nugun sal jibeul gominhae majgo olheun geosman umul bak bogo joheun geosman tdeolpeun i pane igeun geosman meosjin chingudeulgwa meosjin geosman nun tteumyeon Red road (Walking Walking Walking) Top selleopdeurui Call (Talking Talking Talking) i sungandeureun da hangsang With my dawg apeurodo da hangsang With my thug ilgop myeongege sesangi balmajchwo urin gati hangsang hangsang Turn up hangsang With my dawg, right hangsang With my thug, right hangsang With my dawg, right Smash on the street Smash on the street When I’m cruisin’ down damn airport nae chingudeulgwa bihaenggi tago Everyday i’m so turnt up with my boys Everyday i’m so turnt up with my dawg hangsang With my dawg, right hangsang With my thug, right hangsang With my dawg, right Smash on the street Smash on the street Turn my swag, now I’m ballin on that worldwide Turn my swag, now my billin level hyped out jeongsangen nawa chingudeuri waissji Celebrate patihae maeilgati Hol up, yeogin place of j-hope, man Hol up, eonjebuteo yeogil maeiphaesseo? hobarihyeong killed them all the fake ass nado nado nado nado nuntteul ttaemada maegeojin 1myeone oreune chateu wie jeonsesjibeul eodeundeushae Haters better cop out Credit card chops like garade chyapchyap Me and my friend, tto bakkwo teurendeuseteu Hol up, man ijen neonega baepsae jeongsangen nawa chingudeuri waissji BTS, ROCKBOTTOM yeah that’s my team hangsang With my dawg, right hangsang With my thug, right hangsang With my dawg, right Smash on the street Smash on the street When I’m cruisin’ down damn airport nae chingudeulgwa bihaenggi tago Everyday i’m so turnt up with my boys Everyday i’m so turnt up with my dawg hangsang With my dawg, right hangsang With my thug, right hangsang With my dawg, right Smash on the street Smash on the street namanui Rulero nae prowa gati naranhi georeo debwi jeonbuteo uriman mitgo pungmuneun geodwo modu jeogieossgo uri pyeoneun amudo eopseosseo geureon timi yeokjeonhaesseo ije segyereul yeoreo Feel like garaoke bulleo heundeureo Check it jeon segyega wonhae urin 18beon Make it geujeo kkumkkuneun daero modu hyeonsiri dwaessji ije uriui Turn ssak da sswabeoryeo Riches jeongdangseongeun gae bap bap apdwi eopsi wal wal gaegati dangdang gaekgi, eokji, chakgak buryeodaeneun jjambap geudeurege Pow Pow urin tteostteoshage ap bwa irun girok, sanggwa geudeureul balpa With ma Label balpan With ma Fan gamsa With ma Team hangsang |-| Hangul =항상 With my dawg, right 항상 With my thug, right 항상 With my dawg, right Smash on the street Smash on the street When I’m cruisin’ down damn airport 내 친구들과 비행기 타고 Everyday i’m so turnt up with my boys Everyday i’m so turnt up with my dawg 항상 With my dawg, right 항상 With my thug, right 항상 With my dawg, right Smash on the street Smash on the street 우린 행복해 요즘에 누군 떼 버려 구찌 탭 누군 Kaws Toy 몇백 개 누군 살 집을 고민해 맞고 옳은 것만 우물 밖 보고 좋은 것만 떫은 이 판에 익은 것만 멋진 친구들과 멋진 것만 눈 뜨면 Red road (Walking Walking Walking) Top 셀럽들의 Call (Talking Talking Talking) 이 순간들은 다 항상 With my dawg 앞으로도 다 항상 With my thug 일곱 명에게 세상이 발맞춰 우린 같이 항상 항상 Turn up 항상 With my dawg, right 항상 With my thug, right 항상 With my dawg, right Smash on the street Smash on the street When I’m cruisin’ down damn airport 내 친구들과 비행기 타고 Everyday i’m so turnt up with my boys Everyday i’m so turnt up with my dawg 항상 With my dawg, right 항상 With my thug, right 항상 With my dawg, right Smash on the street Smash on the street Turn my swag, now I’m ballin on that worldwide Turn my swag, now my billin level hyped out 정상엔 나와 친구들이 와있지 Celebrate 파티해 매일같이 Hol up, 여긴 place of j-hope, man Hol up, 언제부터 여길 매입했어? 호발이형 killed them all the fake ass 나도 나도 나도 나도 눈뜰 때마다 매거진 1면에 오르네 차트 위에 전셋집을 얻은듯해 Haters better cop out Credit card chops like 가라데 챱챱 Me and my friend, 또 바꿔 트렌드세트 Hol up, man 이젠 너네가 뱁새 정상엔 나와 친구들이 와있지 BTS, ROCKBOTTOM yeah that’s my team 항상 With my dawg, right 항상 With my thug, right 항상 With my dawg, right Smash on the street Smash on the street When I’m cruisin’ down damn airport 내 친구들과 비행기 타고 Everyday i’m so turnt up with my boys Everyday i’m so turnt up with my dawg 항상 With my dawg, right 항상 With my thug, right 항상 With my dawg, right Smash on the street Smash on the street 나만의 Rule로 내 Bro와 같이 나란히 걸어 데뷔 전부터 우리만 믿고 풍문은 거둬 모두 적이었고 우리 편은 아무도 없었어 그런 팀이 역전했어 이제 세계를 열어 Feel like 가라오케 불러 흔들어 Check it 전 세계가 원해 우린 18번 Make it 그저 꿈꾸는 대로 모두 현실이 됐지 이제 우리의 Turn 싹 다 쏴버려 Riches 정당성은 개 밥 밥 앞뒤 없이 왈 왈 개같이 당당 객기, 억지, 착각 부려대는 짬밥 그들에게 Pow Pow 우린 떳떳하게 앞 봐 이룬 기록, 상과 그들을 밟아 With ma Label 발판 With ma Fan 감사 With ma Team 항상 Soundcloud Curiosidades * Según J-Hope, la canción refleja los problemas y dificultades que enfrentó junto a BTS para llegar hasta su posición actual.